Dimensions of Power
Dimensions of Power We all know about the concept of dimensions – it is in our everyday life. 0D(a dot), 1D(a line), 2D(an Area), 3D(a cube, and our existential perception), 4D(undefined, possibly Plasma?) and more. These dimensions affect us in every way. This concept is demonstrated in Dragon Ball: Battle of Gods, where the Gods’ powers are in “another dimension”. This takes on many meanings. First of all, being a 3rd dimensional being, we are able to comprehend both 1D and 2D, and they are VERY insignificant to us. Expanded to infinity, an area would never affect us, courtesy of its 3-Dimensional value being 0, just as a 1D, even when expanded to infinity, will still remain utterly insignificant compared to an area. As such, the 2D/1D being is completely incapable of comprehending the true “depth” of a 3D/2D object, just as we are completely incapable of comprehending the hypothetical 4th dimension. This is similar to Korin being utterly incapable of being able to comprehend the power of the God of Destruction, nor sense it. Through this, I will be applying several “tiers” of power within my own verse. These tiers of power and some examples of tiers of Speed will be included. These tiers are not simply “bypassable” by normal means, and require more than simple training – they require external intervention or aid from a higher power/extreme reality-warping capabilities Tier 1: The generic, base level of Ki in the bodies of regular humans. They are unable to sense any other forms of power, and can never match a 2nd tier user regardless of how much they train. They are literally “ignorant” of Ki itself. In this case, Tier 1, even with infinity power, would max out at (Infinity, 0), which, while able to beat everything in its tier, is unable to match the guy in the next tier/dimension in power. Tier 2: The “limit” tier. Most people stop here and are unable to go beyond it. They believe that training their Ki all their lives, boosting it with whatever means necessary, they would be capable of defeating most, if not all foes. The people in this tier often max out at Universe-busting. Few ever reach the capacity of Omniversal busting, however, they are still rendered helpless and useless against most beings of higher tiers. This is where the Z-Fighters, Omega Shenron, etc. cap out at. Even if they reach the infinity mark, they will likely not near the beings of the next tier, and are completely incapable of comprehending the true power of those beings. Tier 2.5: The tier where Whis, Bills, and the other Gods of Destruction rank. Their power is incomprehensible by those of a lower tier of power, such as Korin who viewed Bills power as incomprehensible. An interesting thing to note is how the Z Fighters, who are very proficient at sensing Ki, are unable to detect the massive stores of power the Gods have as they made their way towards Earth. Unlike those of the next tier, they aren’t entirely “incomprehensible” or “immeasurable”, hence they are not considered part of Tier 3. This tier is where most of the Lookout Crew is at. Tier 3: The next tier of power. This is where powers such as magic, mana, Anti-Ki, etc. come in. All these powers are so great they either warp reality, or are utterly indifferent to the strengths manifested in the previous tiers. The beings of this tier are capable of minor-massive levels of reality warping, and can draw upon energies far beyond those of Tier 2. It is said that the bare minimum required to even approach this stage is to have a base power of Hei, though that won’t be enough considering the outrageous levels of power the beings here reach. Against beings of Tier 2-2.5, they are easily capable of casually dismissing them, no matter if they reach “Infinity” levels of power. The beings here include Geti Goku, Taros, Supreme Buu, the Demon Lords, and Akoni, as well as most other entities in my verse, including the Effing Worms and the creatures on Planet Supreme. As for wish-granting, the Shenrons are on this tier too. Tier 3.5: This tier is attained when a being of Tier 3 is enhanced by a greater being of Tier 4-5, and possess powers those of their tier cannot deal with. Tier 4: The tier of impossibility. This is where the creatures of abject power appear. They are “nigh-infinite”, so to speak, but have powers far beyond the capabilities of the previous tiers. They are able to dismiss any being in the previous tiers with ease, except for those utilizing Reality Warping or control certain aspects of reality, or crazy powers fuelling a physical attack. It should be known that those of different tiers cannot defy the laws of the universe with impunity, and are ultimately limited in some aspect. The beings of this tier include the 5 Great Dragons, the Elemental Hydra, Heinemba, Raijin Shenron and Sekai Shenron. Tier 5: Abstract tier. They are the stuff of nightmares, concepts realized. They are beyond any known means of understanding, and have powers which, like all previous tiers, dwarf the ones before them. Capable of rewriting reality on an omniversal scale, the beings here are only reserved for the pinnacle of anything, one with abject manipulation over multiple aspects. They are also incapable of being affected by Universal Laws if they desire so. The beings here include Supreme Dragon Axion, Slender Man, Neo P.A.P.A, and the Lord of Dragons(Original and Geti Goku transformed state). It should be known that Geti Goku’s manipulation over the state is imperfect, which is why he “lost” against Akoni. It should be noted that all creatures here are reality-warpingly powerful. Even the standard aspects of Speed and Power do not apply to them that much. Speed Tiers(An example) Tier 1: Regular speed. With speed, the faster you are, the more things you can do. This caps out at “Omnipresent with Speed” Tier 2: Above “Omnipresence with Speed” would be power over Time. By stopping Time, it negates whatever your speed can do, and achieves an entirely new level of speed. By moving anything when Time is Stopped, they achieve a speed beyond even “Omnipresence with Speed”. Tier 3: Causality Manipulation is a form of speed far greater than Tier 2. With it, the Time between the cause and effect is nullified, thereby disallowing any Time powers from stopping the event from occurring. As a result, Causality Manipulation is at a level beyond stopping Time. Tier 4: Speed Transcending Time, Space, and “Logic”. Neo P.A.P.A is one of its users, just as the other 3 are. This speed is beyond Causality Manipulation, and is only accessible by Tier 5 and above level beings. How this is possible we will never know. Category:Page added by Geti186 Category:Pages Category:Awesome Category:Dimensions of Power Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2.5